


Bobo-chan (a reverse-parody)

by Azure_Umbra



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon), チリンの鈴 | Chirin no Suzu | Ringing Bell (1978)
Genre: Based on Episode 16, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Umbra/pseuds/Azure_Umbra
Summary: An alternate take on Badgerclops's musical ode to Bobo-chan after he loses her in the woods. Based off the main theme of the 1978 animated movie "Ringing Bell" (Chirin no Suzu) This is sung entirely in Badgerclops's perspective.
Relationships: Badgerclops & Bobo-chan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bobo-chan (a reverse-parody)

[ **~Bobo-chan~** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1mibexCdec)

Bobo-chan, baby girl, the moment she hatched

She was soft, she was little, a right arm like mine

Bobo-chan, precious one, "Baba" she called me

She was alone, couldn't leave her, I brought her home with me

Bobo-chan, my angel, where have you gone now?

In the forest, separated, three months have gone by

Bobo-chan, I miss you, I hope you're okay

What I'd give to, hold you once more, even if just in my dreams


End file.
